The Hitachiin Twin's full moon
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: Theres a full moon coming up, and something strange is going on with the Host Clubs two little devil types. What the heck is going on, and why are the twins suddenly trying to kill each other?


Kyouya POV

Tamaki was being an idiot as usual, kept screaming for me to come to the host club during lunch. Being the dutiful 'kaasan' I am, I had unwillingly trudged, (actually it was more of a stride. Ohtori's do not trudge, slouch, or anything disgraceful) during my precious lunchtime (actually I was just categorizing more items for the auction, but who has to know?) over to the clubroom. Although on this fateful trip I happened to overhear a conversation in the hallway. I merely stopped around the corner, so as to not disturb them, and quietly observed their conversation (I could say I hid around the corner, and eavesdropped, but yet again an Ohtori does not bring himself down to such a level), only to hear two familiar hushed voices. None other than the host clubs little devil types, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

"Hikaru, there's a full moon coming.."

"..I know, Kaoru. Lets hope it's not this time."

"..Yeah."

Hmm. Intriguing, I wonder what's so bad about a full moon, I'll have to investigate this later. I wrote down this conversation into my 'ledger of doom'(name provided by the wonderful members of the host club. Insert dark shadow lord eye rolling here), and decided to take the longer route to the clubroom.

--

Still Kyouya POV

-At the Host Club during lunch-

The important thing Tamaki had wanted to show me…

"Kyouya! Mind benders! Puzzles!" The blonde idiot jumped up and down as he pointed happily at the table with the gleaming piece of silver, in all different sizes. Hmm. This could be an interesting idea for a host session.

"This could be a nice idea for today's club activity, showing all the girls our mind powers, and bringing in a ton of profit." I routinely pushed up my glasses, and I suppose it seemingly showed a gleam of menace, because Tamaki cringed into a 'Kaasan-is-serious-pose'. He soon relaxed and pouted at me.

"Kaasan must everything you do include some profit?"

"Yes."

--

Still Kyouya POV

-Later that day, At the Host Club before customers come-

"No! Get it away!"

Three host club members, and I (although it was more of a tilt of the head) stared, (I glanced) at the outburst from the two identical twins that walked through the door. From the tone of the voice, it was Hikaru, unless Kaoru suddenly deepened his voice a tad overnight.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru, looked worriedly at his brother, who after one step, and one look into the host club had screamed in defiance while pointing at the pile of silver puzzles and mindbenders of the table.

--

Hikaru POV

-Same place-

No! I was hyperventilating, the pile of silver, it HURT dammit! Gleaming, BURNING me from far away. I hate this! I fell to my knees, taking deep gasps.

"Tono you idiot! Put that silver away!" screamed my twin.

"Wha?!" gaped a confused Tamaki.

"Tamaki, do as he says. Put the silver in the back room drawer for now." said a cold voice.

Thank God Kyouya always took control of a situation. I felt Kaorus arms wrap around me and slowly lead me outside the club room. As we left I heard a cute little voice say,

"Ne, Whats wrong with Hika-chan?"

--

Hunny POV

-Right after Hikaru and Kaoru leave-

"Ne, Whats wrong with Hika-chan?" I asked Takashi.

He looked at me blankly, although I knew him well enough to know he was also confused, as he shrugged silently. I tossed Tama-chan a sympathetic glance (and took a bite of cake! Yum!) as he was panicking and shaking Haru-chan, asking her what he had done.

I slowly closed my eyes, as if savoring the taste of my cake, and listened in (just because I'm cute, doesn't mean I'm still not an curious eighteen year old).

"Haruhiii!! Did I do something to the evil twins? Will they try and get revenge on me? What was wrong with Hikaru?" Tama-chan bombarded Haru-chan with questions that she couldn't answer.

"Senpai, just calm down and put the silver away, I'll go get them."

Kyou-chan's next words surprised me, as he said, "No Haruhi, you help Tamaki, I'll go get the twins. "

Haru-chan and Tama-chan stared at Kyo-chan for a while, but he gave them the shadow king glare and the went off to do as he said. I still wonder what Kyo-chan is doing, and whats wrong with Hika and Kao-chan. Hopefully it isn't too bad.

--

Kaoru POV

-Outside the clubroom-

"It hurts Kaoru.. It hurts!" Hikaru was shaking, and kneeling on the ground with his hands clenched in his hair.

I held my brother in my arms tightly as he was near tears. I bet if anyone else knew about this, they'd be pretty confused. So maybe I should explain, at least to the anonymous people in my head. Well, anyway..

It only happens once a year, so we take it very seriously. Something happens to Hikaru and I, we change, at least. The thing is, this one day, or night, or whatever.. Hikaru and I aren't the same. Okay well we're different people, but this is a different kind of 'same'. Hikaru changes into something, and I change into something different. Normally he comes a-

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" called a voice, interrupting my shuddering brother, and my thoughts.

"Kyouya-senpai?" I replied.

"Yes," he strode around the corner, "Is there something wrong?"

"….No." Hikaru looked up at Kyouya with a frown set in his face. "I'm fine. Sorry about that." Hikaru slowly got up from his knees and swayed slightly. I caught him.

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I think it's best if you told me what's going on." Kyouya glared a bit.

"Maybe senpai, maybe," I answered, slightly exhausted, "Now lets go back to the club okay?"

With Hikaru in tow, we walked back to the third music room in awkward silence.

--

Kyouya POV

-On the way back to the clubroom-

They're hiding something from me. Shouldn't they know already that's almost impossible with me? I find out anything I want to. And I already know a bit of what's going on. It's linked to the full moon, a few nights from now, and to a few DNA symptoms.. I guess it'll be interesting to see how this all plays out.

--

NEXT DAY

Narrator POV

Hikaru and Kaoru were different today. Maybe it's the fact that they hadn't pulled any pranks, randomly hugged Haruhi, taunted Tamaki, or done any 'incestual acts' for the fan girls. They weren't even whispering to each other, they were just, there. The two unusually quiet twins, sat in their desks, not talking to anyone, not talking to each other, just sitting there and staring off into space.

"Are they mad at each other?" whispered one girl.

"They're so hot when they're thinking!" murmured another.

As Haruhi walked through the door, she braced herself for a flurry of two pairs of arms that normally came to hug her. They didn't come. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, and sat in her usual seat, between the unusually quiet twins. She looked at both twins and almost immediately noticed something. Hikaru's hair was redder than usual (and wilder), and Kaoru's was bit darker, close to black (and it was a little more tame). Haruhi shrugged this off, 'They probably messed up a prank and blamed each other.'

Class was very quiet that day.


End file.
